


Spiders

by BlackNinja



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, puppy doesn't like spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: Kara was just going to get a drink then she got sneak attack by little spider then a luthor saves the day!





	Spiders

It was the afternoon for Kara and Lena they were both sitting on the couch watching rom-coms that Kara wanted Lena to see, everything was perfect until the invasion happened.

Kara was snugged under the blanket that Lena putted over them to stay warm, Kara throat was starting to get a little dry she lend forward to the coffee table to see she forgot to get her club soda out of the fridge.

“I’m going to get a drink tell me what happens” Lena nod pulling the covers further on her so Kara could get out with ease.

Kara walk to the fridge reaching for the handle to see a spider blocking her path. Kara cursed jumping back making her trip on her on feet falling right on her ass.

“Spider! LENA HELP SPIDER, FUCKING SPIDER. LENA, LENA, LENA HELP ME” Lena leapt from the couch grabbing a book and a little glass cup.

Lena slowly went to the spider guiding it on the book then covering it with the glass cup then taking it to the widow. Sliding it down the side of the wall outside so it won’t fall then closing the widow. Lena put her things down on the counter then helping Kara from out under the table.

Lena guided her scared girlfriend to the couch sitting her down wrapping her back up in the blanket, grabbing the glass filled with soda and extra bag of chips Kara likes so much walking back over to her puppy of lover to comfort her from her experience.

A few minutes pass Kara spoke again with a little smile on her face.

“Babe I’m sorry I overacted thanks for being so darn cool back there” Kara kissed Lena on the lips for her brave reward.

“Cool?” Lena laughed at her girlfriend’s praise. “I was freaking the fuck out that was the scariest experience of my in entire life. And that’s saying something I fell off a goddamn balcony but thank you for the compliment”

* * *

 

**Group chat**

**Sanvers**

**AgentGayson:** You seen the post Maggie?

**Gaydar:** Of fucking course I seen it my name speaks for it self!

**AgentGayson:** Still, that is pretty gay. baby luthor saving my sister from a spider?

**Gaydar:** SuperGay

**Gaydar:** get it? Because that was to gay and yo sister a super

**AgentGayson:** Don’t quit your day job

**Gaydar:** Rude! Hey want to go tease your sister about her fear of spiders?

**AgentGayson:** Maggie Sawyer! As Sunshine pup’s sister I say yes to that

**Gaydar:** HELL YEAH Sanvers strikes again!

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers strikes again!
> 
> comment or kudos i guess


End file.
